O desejo dos dois
by MJ higurashi
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha são pessoas diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo iguais. O que acontece quando suas vidas se cruzam por um mesmo desejo? Casualidade ou destino?Uma história de amor,amizade e ódio resultando em uma história que te deixará surpreso.
1. Chapter 1

O desejo

Tradução da historia de _Inucat_

Kagome se encontrava abrindo a janela do seu quarto, ela começou a caminhar depressa e com cuidado pelo jardim para chegar ao bosque sentou em seu lugar favorito para ver as estrelas, um lugar fresco no campo que estava banhado pelo sereno da noite.

Kagome gostava de ir a esse lugar sempre que podia, cada vez que conseguia escapar, é claro, o que gostava desse lugar era que de lá dava pra ver as lindas estrelas, quando era pequena, seu pai muito doente lhe disse que elas sempre cuidariam dela por ele, e que quando quisesse algo era só pedir a elas.

- Papai - sussurrou ao pensar nessas tristes recordações.

Desde que seu pai morreu quando era tinha cinco anos sua vida se tornou um inferno, sua madrasta a nova rainha não fazia mais nada a não ser lhe incomodar com sua filha kikyou, esta a chamava de órfão todas as vezes que podia e sempre jogava em sua cara que ela era adotada, mas kagome sabia que havia inveja, porque ela sabia perfeitamente que kagome era a verdadeira princesa.

E neste momento kagome viu uma estrela cadente e logo pensou em um desejo que saiu por seus lábios sem que ela notasse.

- Desejo com toda a minha alma escapar daqui e ser feliz. Ajude–me a encontrar alguma maneira de fazê-lo, por favor – disse pondo a mão no seu coração.

Kagome olhou para as estrelas por uma hora e esta notou que estava amanhecendo para sua tristeza teria que voltar ao internato antes que sua "querida" madrasta desse conta da sua ausência.

Antes de ir voltou a ver as estrelas uma ultima vez esperando que desejo se tornasse realidade.

Quando chegou ao internato soltou pela janela de seu quarto, agradecia a deus que a rainha tinha dado o quarto de baixo sem imaginar que ela poderia escapar do internato já que o quarto de cima era normalmente para uma realeza, mas agora era kikyou que o ocupava, mas kagome não se importava.

Já em seu quarto sentou em uma cadeira que tinha perto a janela e desta pode observar as estrelas desaparecendo e o sol nascendo, sentia a fresca brisa de manha passar por sua tensa pele branca.

Kagome tirou roupa e pôs seu vestido favorito, um branco com rosa.

Depois sem ter muita vontade pegou suas coisas para ir às aulas do dia, ela odiava este lugar, mas não tanto quanto odiava o palácio onde vivia pelo menos aqui tinha uma amiga chamada Sango na qual sempre podia contar. Foi pensando nela que Kagome ouviu alguém bater na porta e por ela entrou Sango.

**N.A.**

**J e M: Oiii**

**M: E aí gostaram?**

**J: Nos já estamos com o capitulo 2 nu pc e a gente vai publica semana q vem pq a gente vai te prova**

**M: Não esqueçam do mais importante REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS**

**J: Credo q horror para de cobrar reviews dos leitores**

**M: Só estou lembrando **

**J: mais vc naum precisa de lembra, eles sabem q tem q deixar reviews pra gente**

**M: Credo, eles deixam se quiserem nós só estamos pedindo um favor simples **

**J: mais é claro mais é claro que eles dexam se eles querem sua baka...**

**BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA**

**M: Baka é vc, mas é melhor nós irmos terminar de traduzir e parar de encher o saco deles**

**J:****EU BAKA? vc q tem q para de discuti, eu naum toh dicultindo com vc**

**M: tah tah agora chega ¬¬''**

**J: tah, tah, parei, parei... **

**Ja ne **

**MJ higurashi**


	2. O encontro

O Encontro

Sango: kagome você ta pronta? As aulas já vão começar e se chegarmos atrasadas a professora nos mata.

Sango como disse era a única amiga de kagome, graças à kikyou, ela era um pouco mais alta que kagome, magra e sempre estava com um rabo-de-cavalo e usava o vestidos vermelho que tanto gostava.

Kag: sim, já estou pronta – disse saindo do quarto.

Sango: diga–me você foi de novo ao bosque? - perguntou censurando–a, não gostava nem um pouco que kagome saísse no meio da noite para ir ao bosque.

Kag: sim, a noite estava linda, mas gostaria de vê–las com alguém – diz dando um suspiro tristeza.

Sango: você é uma romântica, mas kagome não é por ser uma amiga má, mas você entende que isso não é para você, porque a rainha quer te casará com o melhor partido e nunca desejou q fosse feliz.

Kag: eu sei sango, mais não posso evitar o desejo do meu próprio coração – diz com lagrimas nos olhos, mas limpou rapidamente quando kikyou se aproximou.

Kikyou: bom dia órfã e como se chama sua amiga morta de fome – diz rindo da cara de sango junto com suas amigas.

Sango: vá latir em outro lugar, aqui no internato não aceitam cadelas – fala dando um pequeno empurrão na kikyou.

Kikyou: órfã diz pra sua amiguinha para cuidar da língua se não quiser perdê-la.

Sango: queria ver você tentar, para saber como você se sai – diz com tom de desafio.

Kagome: vamos sango não vale a pena – diz sabendo de que Sango era capaz quando se enojava e kagome não queria que ela fosse expulsa por algo tão estúpido como kikyou.

Sango: tem razão, teria que ficar o dia todo lavando as mãos para tirar a sujeira, mas mesmo assim ira permanecer.

Antes de ir sango lançou um olhar fulminante a kikyou querendo dizer para não se próxima, poderia não teria tanta sorte.

Kagome: sango não se incomode com ela – diz ela tratando de animar sua amiga.

Sango: kagome me diz como consegue ignorá-la cada vez q ela te chama assim - diz ela indignada.

Kagome: é porque estou acostumada, ela me chama assim desde que tenho 5 anos, isso me deixa triste mas não dou importância para que ela não se sinta feliz com a minha dor, acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo e não dê a ela o prazer de te ver irritada. – diz triste.

Sango: esta bem, mas só por que você me pediu, mas se ela voltar a me amolar você terá que me segurar para que eu não acabe com a vida daquela infeliz – diz ela agora tentando animar sua amiga.

Quando entraram na sala a professora ainda não avia chegado e aproveitaram para conversar o que iam comer no almoço.

Depois de dez minutos a professora chegou.

Prof.: hoje veremos a geografia do reino vizinho do sul então pequem seus livros e comecem a ler – diz muito ríspida.

Kagome e sango terminaram e lavaram o trabalho para sua professora.

Prof.: está bem – disse tratando de procurar algum erro em seus trabalhos, ao ver que não tinha fez uma cara de frustração.

Já kikyou que levou seu trabalho com muitos erros a professora não perdeu a oportunidade de bajula–la; e lhe dar um 10.

Prof.: classe olhe e veja o excelente trabalho realizado pela senhorita kikyou, e por isso que é uma aluna exemplar eu queria dizer o mesmo de outras pessoas – diz olhando para kagome e sango.

Kagome: como ela se atreveu a fazer isso? Qualquer outro aluno teria feito um trabalho melhor trabalho que ela. – diz revoltada

Sango: é mesmo, qual a grande motivo pra ela ter premiado o pior trabalho? – pergunta revoltada, esperando que kikyou não se atravesse a cruzar seu caminho seu caminho senão a mataria.

Kagome: desde quando os professores são justos? Mas vamos parar de pensar nisso e vamos para a outra aula, e sabe o melhor? Ela não vai estar lá. - diz sorrindo.

Sango sorriu ao pensar que não iria precisar matar ela agora.

Essa aula foi muito melhor que a anterior, pois era sua matéria favorita historia, o melhor de tudo era que sua professora kaede contava muitas lendas e hoje por ser sexta-feira quis contar uma historia muito velha.

Kaede: diz à lenda que um dia as forças do mal ameaçaram a tomar nosso reino pela escuridão, toda a fé foi perdida, mas só a bondade e a força de uma princesa com a ajuda de um hanyou poderiam vencer.

Sango/kagome: "Howw" disseram em uníssono.

Kaede: como tarefa de casa tragam uma lenda que vocês gostem.

Sango: interessante a historia não é? Você acredita que seja verdade? – diz guardando seus livros.

Kagome: não seja tonta sebe perfeitamente que a kaede gosta de brincar com nossa imaginação; deixe d pensar besteira e vamos comer porque já é tarde.

Sango: esta bem, não precisa me cortar a cabeça, mas nunca diga que não é verdade, quem sabe pode ser verdade?

Kagome: você tem uma imaginação bem grande minha amiga.

As duas foram caminhando para o jardim, este estava lindo cheio de flores e coberto por um campo verde, elas se sentaram em seu lugar favorito de baixo de uma arvore na qual a anciã kaede avia contado que era sagrada e que tinha poder de unir as pessoas.

Kagome: diga-me o que trouxe hoje? – diz feliz por estar fora do internato, ela não gostava de ficar trancada, pois grande parte de sua vida havia ficado trancafiada, tentava sair sempre que possível e aproveitava o máximo possível.

Sango: trouxe torta de queijo com peru, e você?

Kagome: spaghetti sabe é meu favorito.

Kikyou: ola órfã quero saber se você vai a festa no sábado, Creio que as pessoas da sua classe também podem ir. - diz olhando para sango que a olhava com ódio.

Kagome: sim eu vou, não que isso te importe, já que já sabe pode ir.

Kikyou: esta bem, não quero ficar aqui para pegar sua estupidez. – depois dessas palavras vai embora com suas amiginhas rindo.

Sango: para que ela quer saber se você vai à festa? Acho isso muito estranho – diz intrigada pela pergunta de kikyou.

Kagome: não sei, mas estou certa de que ela esta tramando algo contra mim.

Sango: deixa pra la, ela só queria nos incomodar. Acho que esta na hora da aula de educação física, se não nos apresarmos chegaremos atrasadas e você sabe como é a professora, às vezes penso se é regra aqui na escola aceitar só professoras mal-humoradas.

As duas foram correndo ate o outro lado da escola e felizmente conseguiram chegar a tempo.

Kagura: Hoje vamos praticar com arco e flecha, façam uma fila e uma por uma vai tentar acertar o alvo – diz a professora que fora recentemente contratada.

Todos fizeram o que foi mandado, a primeira a atirar foi uma amiga de kikyou – que se chamava Ana – esta foi um fracasso acertou no circulo de fora, em seguida foi kikyou, que por já vinha treinando desde pequena acertou no centro, kagome também acertou no meio fazendo kikyou olha-la com desprezo, kagome era a única que podia com kikyou quando se tratava de arco e flecha.

Por uma reunião de professores os alunos foram dispensados o resto do dia, fazendo com que kagome convencesse Sango a ir ao bosque, em segredo claro, já que não era permitido sair da escola.

Depois de se assegurar que ninguém as procuraria foram ao bosque, Sango só aceitou porque sabia que a amiga ficaria feliz.

Sango: o que é isso? – perguntou assim que ouviu um barulho de uma moita perto delas

Kagome: nada possivelmente é um animal ou algo parecido.

Kagome se aproximou da moita para ver o que era quando algo pulou em cima dela e quase lhe enfiou uma adaga, mas ela se esquivou a tempo.

Assassino: vim te matar princesa então não se mexa.

"Que idiota! Claro que não vou ficar parada" pensou saindo correndo junto com Sango, o homem as perseguia ate que Sango em um pequeno desfiladeiro, mas para a desgraça das duas kagome trombou nela e as duas caíram no desfiladeiro.

Sango: kagome, kagome acorda, por favor.

Todo estava escuro ate que escutou alguém chama-la, abriu os olhos e uma grande dor de cabeça a invadiu, com isso lembro o que havia ocorrido.

Kagome: Sango o que aconteceu? Quem era aquele homem? – diz enquanto apoiava a cabeça nas mãos para ver se tudo a sua volta parava de rodar.

Sango: isso não é importante agora, e sim porque que ele queria te matar, não é um simples assassino que encontramos por casualidade, não kagome ele foi enviado para te matar, não sei o porquê, mas depois que sairmos daqui terá que ter muito cuidado.

Kagome: quem quer me matar? Não fiz nada com ninguém.

Sango: não sei, mas esse encontro não foi pura casualidade estou certa que ele te seguiu ate aqui onde estava completamente só para atacar-la.

Kagome: espero que esteja enganada, mas isso não importa primeiro temos que sair daqui e depois nós pensamos nisso – disse olhando o lugar em quer tinha caído.

Sango: nossa foi uma longa queda, e um milagre que nos não estamos tão feridas.

Kagome: é verdade.

As duas começaram a ver de que maneira poderiam voltar, escalar estava fora de opção, pois era muito íngreme, assim escolheram a segunda opção que era explorar o local.

Kagome havia estado no bosque varias vezes, mas nunca havia conhecido esta parte do bosque, era muito escura e estava certa de que muita gente não se aventuraria a ir neste lugar.

Sango: kagome venha ver o que eu encontrei.

Kagome foi correndo até ela e viu uma pequena cabana, que esta estava coberta por ervas daninhas e se via que ninguém havia morado lá durante muitos anos. As duas entraram, a pequena cabana tinha uma mesa para quatro, uma chaminé que estava perto de uma cadeira e uma cama.

Kagome: que lindo – quando diz isso Sango a olha com uma cara como se estivesse dizendo "você 'ta louca".

Kagome: esta muito suja, mas com um pouco de ordem será um lugar muito bonito.

Sango: 'ta não importa é melhor voltarmos antes que anoiteça.

As duas saíram da pequena cabana e foram caminhando uma vez mais, quase não se via nada, começaram a procurar um caminho e encontram uma estreita passagem.

Kagome: vamos antes que escureça.

As duas chegaram ao internato todos estavam jantando.

Sango: que bom que não tem ninguém nos corredores.

Kagome acompanhou a amiga ate o seu quarto e depois foi para seu. Estava tão cansada que quando encostou a cabeça no travesseiro adormeceu.

Elas passaram a dia de sábado inteiro no quarto de kagome para terminar os

preparativos da festa.

Quando anoiteceu as duas colocaram seus vestidos, estavam lindas, kagome com um vestido todo branco parecendo um anjo e sango com um vestido vermelho muito bonito.

Sango: vamos?

Kagome: vamos já esta na hora.

As duas foram para a festa todos estavam lá.

A festa estava muito divertida ate que as luzes se apagaram e kagome estava na escuridão total, quando sentiu varias mãos a agarrarem, tentou gritar, mas sua boca fora tampada no mesmo instante. Assim que as luzes voltaram Sango não achou sua amiga e foi procurá-la.

0o0o0o0o0

Quando tiraram à venda dos olhos de kagome, ela percebeu que estava novamente no bosque e podia ver um lago ao seu lado, quando a voz de kikyou interrompeu seus pensamentos.

Kikyou: kagome querida hoje eu quis fazer uma coisa especial por você, vou te libertar do passado. - disse rindo mais do que o normal.

Kagome: do que você esta falando? Porque me trouxe aqui? – ela perguntou, mas sem saber se queria realmente ouvir a resposta.

Kikyou: bem desde que conheço você tem certo objeto que hoje nos vamos nos desfazer dele – disse se aproximando de kagome.

"Um objeto?" pensou kagome.

Nesse momento kikyou puxou a corrente do pescoço da kagome.

Kagome: não kikyou, por favor, essa é a única lembrança que tenho do meu pai – disse com lagrimas nos olhos.

Kikyou: kagome entenda, ele esta morto e as coisas dos mortos nos jogamos fora – com essas palavras kikyou atirou a corrente no mato, o mais longe que ela pode.

Kagome: não, o que você fez? – gritou o máximo que podia as amigas de kikyou já tinham saltado-a e junto com kikyou foram de volta para o internato rindo do tinham feito.

Kagome começou a correr sem rumo pelo bosque não queria voltar para o internato, depois de um tempo caiu no chão chorando.

"Como pode? Como se atreveu a fazer algo tão perverso?" Nem imaginaria que kikyou pudesse fazer tal coisa, sabia que ela guardava aquela corrente com carinho, pois foi o ultimo presente de seu pai e a única coisa que a sua madrasta deixou guardar, a maioria das coisas de seu pai foram queimadas e mesmo sabendo disso ela fez essa idiotice, Kagome não merecia que Kikyou fez com ela.

Kagome foi interrompida de seus pensamentos, quando viu uma figura que se aproximava lentamente, quando chegou bem preto viu que era um jovem e este estava gravemente ferido e caiu no chão.

Sem excitar ela correu ate ele, não podia acreditar no que via, era um jovem da sua idade com garras, cabelo prateado e para completar tinha pequenas orelhinhas de cachorro.

Ela sabia que não podia, mas com suas mãos encostou nas orelhinhas do jovem.

Jovem: não me toque. – gritou.

Kagome: desculpa. – disse tirando suas mãos – deixe-me te ajudar.

Inuyasha: não preciso da ajuda de uma humana. – diz tentando se levantar, mas sentiu uma dor muito forte e caiu.

Kagome o recebeu em seus braços "tonto, como ele tentou se levantar com essas feridas?" pensou a garota, esta reparou que ele possuía uma espada na cintura, provavelmente era um cavaleiro, mas o que ia fazer? Não podia deixar ele ali com suas feridas e não podia levar ele para o internato, alguém queria matar-lo e não seria bom que o encontrassem kagome lembrou da cabana no bosque colocou o braço ao redor de sua cintura e foram caminhando ate a cabana.

Havia se passado dois dias desde essa noite e kagome havia limpado a cabana com a ajuda de Sango que se surpreendeu ao escutar a historia que sua amiga contou.

O jovem abriu os olhos e ficou surpreso por não saber onde estava "onde estou?" pensou o jovem.

Kagome: ola como se sente? Eu me chamo kagome e você?

Jovem: eu sou inuyasha. – ele diz simplesmente.


	3. 3: brigas e amizades

**Capitulo 3 - Brigas e amizade**

_tradução da historia de inucat_

Kagome: prazer, que bom que esta melhor, estava começando a me preocupar, mas me surpreende que tenha acordado tão rápido com as feridas que tinha, se vê que é muito forte, não era qual outro que resistiria.

Inuyasha: sua tonta isso é por que eu sou um hanyou – diz como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo

Kagome: um hanyou? Sério, bem é meio obvio – diz apontando para as orelhinhas de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: o que você tem? Porque não tem medo de mim? Não vê que sou perigoso? – ele tentou se levantar, mas Kagome o segurou.

Kagome: onde pensa que vai? Você está muito machucado.

Inuyasha: isso é problema meu... então se afaste ou eu te mato.

Kagome: sim claro com essas feridas não me faça rir – diz pressionando um das feridas que se encontrava no peito do hanyou o fazendo cair na cama de dor – desculpa, não foi minha intenção, você esta bem? – pergunta preocupada pagando um das suas mãos, nesse momento sango entra pela porta.

Sango: vejo que você não perde tempo, os deixei um tempinho e veja como os encontro.

Os dois olharam para suas mãos e imediatamente Kagome e Inuyasha soltaram um do outro.

Kagome: Sango este é Inuyasha e Inuyasha esta é minha melhor amiga

Inuyasha: feh – diz ele voltando a ver o outro lado.

Sango ficou irritada com a reação de Inuyasha.

Sango: muito prazer em te conhecer também.

Inuyasha: vou embora.

Sango: você não pode fazer isso porque é um cavaleiro, ou não?

Inuyasha: claro que posso e é claro que sou um cavaleiro. – falou com desdém.

Sango: você não pode ir sem pagar sua divida.

Kagome: de que divida que você esta falando Sango?

Sango: quando se salva a vida de cavaleiro ele deve sua vida a essa pessoa e por tanto tem que lhe fazer um favor igualmente valoroso.

Inuyasha: tudo bem o que você quer para eu poder ir?

Kagome: não sei – sem saber o que pedir.

Sango: eu tenho uma idéia, Kagome você lembra o que aconteceu aqui no bosque?

Kagome: sim por quê?

Sango: este homem esta lá fora e possivelmente ele vai te querer te machucar e talvez exista mais gente que quer fazer o mesmo, eu penso que devia pedir para esse cachorro tonto que cuide de você ate descobrir quem esta por traz disso.

Inuyasha: em primeiro lugar quem é você pra falar assim comigo? E em segundo lugar no que você esta pensando para achar que eu vou tomar conta dessa tonta? – diz apontando para Kagome.

Kagome: hei! Quem que você chamou de tonta? - Diz indignada.

Inuyasha: você, sua tonta.

Kagome: eu não sou tonta, então não fale assim comigo.

Inuyasha: você é uma tonta, tonta.

Kagome: NÃO SOU TONTA – diz gritando.

Inuyasha: É SIM. – diz também gritando.

Kagome: NÃO SOU.

Inuyasha: É SIM.

Kagome: NÃO SOU.

Inuyasha: É SIM.

Sango: chega vocês dois, Inuyasha você sabe que é a lei então não tem outra opção, terá que salvar a vida de Kagome como ela salvo a sua.

Inuyasha: esta bem, mas quando acabar com esses humanos eu irei partir.

Kagome: esta bem.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Havia se passado dois dias desde então e a relação entre Kagome e Inuyasha não havia melhorado ou melhor havia piorado.

Kagome: Inuyasha vem aqui e coma com a gente – diz ela sendo carinhosa, Inuyasha saiu das sombras do bosque e pouco a pouco foi se aproximando para onde estava Kagome e Sango, Kagome lhe entrega um saco de batatas fritas.

Kagome: são batatas fritas, você vai gosta – fala pensando como inuyasha ficava kawaii olhando as batatas com aquela carinha.

Inuyasha: nunca tinha comido uma coisa tão gostosa na minha vida - diz antes de meter uma mão cheia de batata na boca.

Sango: onde você vivia?

Inuyasha: não que seja do seu interesse de vocês, mas morava no reino do norte, lá é onde vivem todas as classes de yokais e seres sobre naturais.

Kagome: deveríamos ter adivinhado, mas porque você esta aqui?

Inuyasha: estava perseguindo cinco ladrões quando eles me atacaram claro que matei todos, mas mesmo assim me machucaram muito.

Kagome: falando nisso como se sente? - pergunta se aproximando dele para ver suas feridas.

Inuyasha: NÃO ME TOQUE – grita e da um passo para trás.

Kagome: esta bem não vou mais me preocupar com você.

Inuyasha olhou surpreso "ela se preocupa comigo?" pensou. Quando percebeu no que estava pensando ele deu as costas e cruzou os braços.

Kagome: então conte-nos como é onde você mora. Lá é bonito?

Inuyasha: para de fazer tantas perguntas, seus pais não te ensinaram a não incomodar os outros?

Kagome ficou imóvel por alguns instantes.

Kagome: não eles não me ensinaram. – diz antes de sair.

Inuyasha: o que ela tem?

Sango: você é um idiota como você pode dizer isso pra ela?

Inuyasha: porque não posso dizer isso?

Sango: a mãe dela morreu quando ela nasceu e seu pai morreu quando tinha 5 anos e ela não precisava de um mal-educado como você a para lembra-la.

Inuyasha voltou a olhar o caminho que ela fez.

"Ela é órfão, igual a mim" pensou se arrependendo do que disse.

Sango: Inuyasha vá se desculpar com ela.

Inuyasha: porque? não fiz nada de errado.

Sango: você acha que não tem importância o que disse, mas vá se desculpar agora. – diz com um tom ameaçador.

Inuyasha: feh, só vou porque tenho que tomar conta dela, só por isso.

Ele saiu correndo e começou a procurar o cheiro de Kagome. "ai está" pensou Inuyasha seguindo o aroma ate um pequeno quarto nos fundos de uma torre. Ele entrou pela janela e encarou Kagome deitada na cama chorando.

Inuyasha: Kagome.

Kagome: O QUE VOCE QUER? VEIO ENPLICAR COMIGO? – diz deixando escapar mais algumas lagrimas que teimavam em rolar em seu rosto.

Inuyasha: não. – disse se sentindo pior do já estava.

Kagome: então vai e me deixe em paz – diz voltando a olhar a parede.

Inuyasha: não chore você fica feia assim.

Kagome: se esta tentando me animar não esta ajudando.

Inuyasha: olha, eu também não tive meus pais, eles, morreram quando eu era bebe, por isso eu sigo adiante para que suas mortes não sejam em vão e você deveria fazer o mesmo estou certo que eles não gostariam de te ver chorando. – ele nunca havia compartilhado essas recordações com ninguém, mas sentia que podia dizer a Kagome o ele havia passado.

Ela estava surpreendida pelo ato de Inuyasha, era a única coisa que acontecia desde que o conhecera, ela havia insultada, mas agora na sua frende e a única coisa que ela disse foi:

Kagome: obrigada, _Inu._ – diz Kagome fazendo com que ele corasse.

Inuyasha: não tem que me agradecer, só fiz isso, porque não suporto seus berrinhos, Ei como você me chamou?

Kagome: você não gosta que te chamem de Inu? – pergunta já sabendo a resposta e que ele estava mentindo.

Inuyasha: claro que gosto que me chamem por um nome que parece de uma garota.- diz sarcasticamente.

Kagome: serio? Isso me alegra muito.

Inuyasha fez uma cara de "eu mereço?"

Kagome: me diga você ira me seguir por todas as partes?

Inuyasha: claro sua tonta, como vou te proteger se não estou com você?

Kagome: mas o problema é que não admitem garotos e se te vêem te jogaram para fora de lá.

Inuyasha: se alquem fizer isso o matarei. – diz mostrando os punhos.

Kagome: mais eu estou pensando numa solução menos sangrenta. – diz sorrindo com malícia, que Inuyasha não gostou.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome: Inu saia daí. – diz sorrindo com sango.

Inuyasha: não, não e não jamais vou sair assim, não sei como você me convenceu para eu por isso.

Kagome abriu a cortina que mostrou Inuyasha com um lindo vestido vermelho e uma sobrinha da mesma cor.

Kagome: nossa você esta linda, quero dizer que fico bom em você. – diz antes de cair no chão junto com Sango de tanto ri.

Inuyasha: calem a boca.

Kagome: desculpa, mas é porque não podemos evitar, na sala e bom você evitar de falar, pois com esse seu comportamento não irão acreditar que você é um garota nem um segundo.

Sango: bom garotas, temos que ir.

Kagome sabia que hoje ia ser um dia muito interessante com Inuyasha por perto, mas não tinha menor idéia do tanto.

Ao chegar à classe a professora pediu que a nova estudante se apresentasse.

Professora: diga-me como se chama?

Inuyasha: me chamam de Inu.

- Que nome interessante.- diz uma garota atras de Inuyasha, quando ele olha viu se surpreendeu ao ver uma garota muito parecida com Kagome.

Ao terminar a aula inu saiu antes de Sango e Kagome, foi quando Kikyou chamou-o.

Kikyou: Inu. – diz com uma voz suave.

Inu: sim?

Kikyou: só queria me apresentar sou Kikyou princesa desse reino e a futura rainha.

Inu viu-a pela primeira vez de perto e viu que se parecia com Kagome, seu pelo era macio e preto sue rosto era pálido e rosadinho, seus olhos era o que não parecia com de Kagome, os olhos de eram cinza, eram frios sem sentimentos e cheios de maldade e os de Kagome eram castanhos terno e doce cheios de uma calor que está garota jamais teria.

Neste momento Kagome e Sango se aproximaram de Inuyasha.

Kikyou: Inu como você é nova vou te dar um conselho, no se junte com as órfãs você sabe que não convém.

Inu viu a dor nos olhos de Kagome quando Kikyou disse isso, Inu não sabia porque mais não ia permitir que essa garota metida a besta falasse assim com Kagome.

Inu: deixe Kagome me paz senão você vai se ver comigo.

Kikyou: péssima opção, Kagome vejo que você conseguiu outra idiota. – depois que diz isso ela sai.

Kagome: obrigada Inu.

Inu: quem era ela?

Kagome: ela é minha meia irmã.

Inu: se ela é sua meia irmã isso quer dizer que você também é um princesa de verdade.

Kagome: sim eu sou, mas para todos ela é a única princesa que esse reino tem.

Sango: Kagome você sabe que ela não tem o direito e sim você.

Kagome era a verdadeira princesa porque seu pai foi o grande rei e sua mãe a rainha desde reino por muitos anos, mas quando sua mãe morreu seu pai se caso outra vez com a mãe de Kikyou e quando seu pai morreu ela se tornou a rainha e Kikyou a princesa sabendo que Kagome era a única que tinha o direito ao trono.

Inu voltou a olhar Kagome e esta estava olhando o chão que aparentemente estava muito interessante, sua vida parecia difícil como a dele, eles se pareciam muito.

Kagome: Sango você sabe que isso não importa.

Sango: mas Kagome.

Inu: estou com fome, esta na hora de comer.

Kagome: você ainda tem fome depois de comer tudo aquilo no almoço?

Inu: claro, já se passou muito tempo.

Sango: só se passou 3 horas.

Inu: nossa isso tudo? Eu não posso crer... melhor nós irmos antes que eu morra aqui de fome.

Sango: comilão.

Depois de ver que Inuyasha quase comeu a metade da mesa e todos estavam olhando decidiram ir ate o jardim para terminar de comer.

Kagome: Inuyasha creio que você comeu o suficiente. – diz vendo-o terminar de comer sua prato de sopa.

Inu: não, todavia me falta um pouco. – diz terminado seu prato de salada.

Um pouco tempo depois Kagome e Sango miravam Inu com a boca aberta, no chão ele havia comido a mesma quantidade de um pequeno exercito.

Kagome: irei me lembrar de nunca deixar você comer tanto se eu não quiser que a comida do reino acabe.

Inu: tudo aqui é gostoso nunca havia provado comida tão rica quanto daqui.

Kagome: no norte não tem comida parecida com estas?

Inu: não, lá você tem que casar sua comida e se você come uma vez por dia pode se considerar uma pessoa sortuda, a vida lá não é fácil o rei é um tarado que não sabe governar, há muitas rebeliões contra ele e eu mesmo estou em uma delas por isso cheguei ate aqui.

Sango: se o detesta tanto por que se tornou um cavaleiro para servi-lo?

Inu:não dizem que tem que ter seus amigos por perto e seus inimigos mais ainda, que fica mais fácil de achar informação desde dentro.

Kagome: se vê que você tem uma vida muito interessante.

Inu: você também deve ter muitas responsabilidades como princesa.

Kagome: claro que tenho as minhas responsabilidades e as de Kikyou também, ela como futura rainha no pode fazer o que quer, então eu tenho que fazer por ela.

Inu: Kagome porque você a deixa fazer isso com você?

Kagome: eu não tenho escolha se eu não fizer a rainha me mandara para castelo no deserto e me acusara de traição.

Inu: que lugar é este.

Sango: onde mandam à realeza que trai a coroa e os decapitam. – diz de uma forma que dava para notar seu medo.

Kagome: mas ultimamente estou pensando que seria melhor eu morrer, assim todos poderiam ter o que queriam.

Inu: não, não diga isso.

"De onde, demônios, saiu isso?" Inuyasha pergunta para se mesmo, mas era certo que só de pensa que Kagome fizesse isso ele ficava apavorado.

Kagome: Inu.

Inu: é que eu, não acredito, que você devia fazer que elas querem. – diz ele falando a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente.

Kagome e Inuyasha deixaram Sango em seu quarto e depois Kagome foi para o seu.

Kagome: olha consegui que te dessem o quarto do lado do meu.

Inu: feh. – disse entrando em seu quarto.

"Acho que também vou Ter que trabalhar com o vocabulário e esse feh não me agrada muito" pensou Kagome.

Kagome: boa noite. – diz antes de entrar em sua quarto.

Kagome abriu sua porta e depois de um tempo ela queria ir ao bosque. Tinha muitas coisas para pensar desde que conheceu o Inuyasha sua vida havia mudado.

Kagome saiu do seu quarto como sempre, Inuyasha estava em seu quarto que era de cor rosa, fazendo Inuyasha querer vomitar, escutou uns ruídos e foi abrir sua janela e viu uma pequena figura se deslizar no jardim, era Kagome com certeza ninguém tinha esse cheiro, mas porque ela esta saindo a quase 2 da manha, Inuyasha a seguiu ate o bosque e lá ela se sentou.

Inu: o que acha que esta fazendo? – pergunta saindo do nada.

Kagome: Inu, era você não me assunte assim

Inu: agradeça por ser eu e não outra pessoa, sim, mais eu me recordo que estou aqui por que alquem quer te matar e você sai do seu quarto em plena noite, você é tonta ou somente está com problema mental.

Kagome: você que é um idiota e enquanto eu morar aqui eu vou vir aqui todas as noites que eu puder, eu gosto de ver as estrelas.

Inu: se você vier para cá podem te matar.

Kagome: não se preocupe tanto, Sango estava exagerando.

Inuyasha sentou junto com Kagome e viu como seus olhos brilhavam ao ver o resplendor das estrelas.

Inu: as estrelas te lembram algo?

Kagome: sim, eu me lembro do meu pai, me machuca muito que me tiraram à outra coisa que eu recordava de meu pai. – diz com os olhos marejados de lagrimas.

Inu: o que aconteceu?

Kagome: foi na noite que te encontrei, Kikyou decidiu fazer umas das suas maldades e me obrigou a ir ou desfiladeiro, lá ela tomou a corrente que meu pai havia me dado antes de morreu e jogou a corrente perto do lago mais longe que pode e depois saiu rindo como sempre.

Inu: porque ela fez isso?

Kagome: porque ela quis, só por isso.

Quanto mais conhecia a Kikyou mais a detestava como ela se atreveu a tirar algo tão precioso para a Kagome.

Quando saiu de seus pensamentos viu um homem vestido de preto que tinha uma grande espada em suas mãos. Inuyasha retirou a sua que era muito menor.

Homem: você pensa que pode me deter com esse brinquedo.

Inu: vamos ver o que esse brinquedo te faz.

Homem: não seja tonto eu só quero a princesa e se você me der ela talvez eu te não te mate depois de matar ela.

Inuyasha estava sem palavras então se pós em frende de Kagome para protegê-la.

Inu: só se for sobre meu cadáver.

E assim começaram a brigar ferozmente.

Homem: se vê que você é bom, claro para ser um híbrido.

Inu: eu sou bom o suficiente para matar um idiota como você e mandar para outro mundo.

Kagome se surpreendeu com a maneira tão natural que Inuyasha brigava era como se fosse um só ele e a espada, quando Kagome se deu conta Inuyasha havia vencido seu oponente facilmente.

Kagome: Inuyasha você está bem?

Inu: este verme não iria vencer de mim.

Mais o homem se levantou com uma faca e tentou ferir a Kagome, mas Inuyasha se jogou na frente de Kagome fazendo a faca passar pelo seu ombro.

Kagome: INUYASHA. – ela gritou.

Inuyasha terminou com o demônio antes de cair no chão.

Kagome: Inuyasha eu sei que foi minha culpa, se eu não tivesse vindo para cá você não teria passado por isso. – diz chorando.

Inu: não, não chore, amanha de manha a ferida já estará sarado complemente, é bom ser um hanyou.

Kagome: ainda sim você não merecia ter passado por isso foi uma irresponsabilidade minha, me perdoe.

Inu: para de chorar não vê que minhas orelhas doem e também isso que fiz é porque você quis então não precisa chorar mais, esta bem?

Kagome: esta bem eu sinto muito não pensei que suas orelhinhas fossem tão delicadas.

"_orelhinhas?_ porque essa garota sempre encontra um jeito de me por no ridículo", pensou Inuyasha enquanto Kagome o levava de volta ao internato.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A.**

**_M (Marília): _**disculpa a demora eh q nós tava em semana de prova e J pediu preu digita e eu so meio lerda p/ digita "

_**J (Jéssica):** _galera vlw pelas reviews, espero que estejam gostando da fic. Tah eu sei que nós estamos um pouquinho atrasadas e que já devia ter postado a tempos agora euzinha vo me dedicar mais entaum...

Eu quero agradecer (enfatizando que eu devia ter agradecido a muito tempo) a:

_Mel AT_: oie fofa você que é ma tah, eu fiquei um tempão CURIOSA, grava essa palavra CURIOSA pra lê sua fic. Tah, tah eu sei que você deixo eu lê o rascunho e tal, entaum eu vo ser boazinha e vo deixa você lê os meus rascunhos também, ou melhor, vou te dar em primeira mão a historia no Word. AHHHH! Já ia me esquecendo você, isso mesmo você foi a premiada pra me dar idéia pra fic que eu toh fazendo, claro que vai ser depois porque estou me dedicando demais nessa fic, tanto que fiquei lá em CONCEIÇÃO DA BARRA em pleno sábado e domingo (ahh, que maldade) digitando e traduz o capitulo 3 e 4. por isso minha agenda tah meio apertada entaum vo vê isso depois. Vo se posta logo, tah?

_Kagome chan: _valew por você também dar um passadinha aqui e eu também toh gostando da sua fic ponsta logo o outro capitulo que eu CURIOSA (ptz, ser curiosa é duro), mais tudo bem ignoremos que eu estou SUPER CURIOSA e ponsta logo o próximo capitulo, tah bom?

_Jaque-chan:_ valew por passar por aqui e pra ser sincera com você eu não li a historia toda que eu toh traduzindo, entaum eu não sei que corrente é aquela, mais eu sei que inuyasha é um cavaleiro. Ahh quando eu descobrir que corrente é aquela de deixo uma reviews e te falo em primeira mão. Vo da uma passadinha lá na suas fics,tah?

MariHimura: ahh! Se eu pudesse eu dava umas porrada na kikynojo (mas eu não posso infelizmente) ate hoje eu me pergunto porque que eu odeio a kikyou, mais tudo bem, né? (pelo visto você também não gosta dela, ignoremos essas partes) bem queria agradecer por ter dado uma passadinha aqui e toh doida pra lê aquela historia sua chamado "O Baile" vo da uma passadinha lá e espero que você esteja gostando da nossa fic.

Kissus e ja ne.

MJ higurashi


	4. Novo sentimento

**Novo sentimento**

A manha seguinte no quarto de kagome.

Kagome: como você esta?

Inu: bem.

Sango: ainda não acredito que você foi sozinha no bosque e se o inuyasha não te tivesse seguido?

Kagome: eu prometo que não irei à parte alguma sem o inuyasha, então não se preocupe.

Sango: espero que não se esqueça dessa promessa.

Na aula de geografia a professora passou a aula inteira brigando com inuyasha.

A professora estava tão furiosa que toda a sua cara estava vermelha, entretanto, kagome e sango estavam rindo, nada nunca havia estressado tanto a professora como inuyasha.

Ao sair da sala as duas vinheram parabenizar inuyasha por Ter deixado a pior professora do internato irritada.

Inu: não sei o que eu fiz eu não disse nada.

Sango: mais é ai que tá, você não disse nada, o que deixo a professora estressada.

Depois da Quarta aula tiveram o tempo livre e saíram para praticar, sango dizia a kagome sobre o baile que ira acontecer em 14 de fevereiro.

Kagome: sango quem você vai levar como acompanhante?

Sango: não sei e porque você não o convida. – diz apontando discretamente para inuyasha.

Kagome ficou vermelha antes de falar.

Kagome: inuyasha, como você sabe sábado vai Ter um baile e eu me perguntava se você não gostaria de ir comigo, nos podemos trazer um garoto que nos agrade, mas se você não quiser vir como homem pode vir de vestido. – falava como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

"Inuyasha penso por um momento, era esquisito mais gostava da idéia de dançar com kagome, mas no que eu estou pensando? Você é um tonto" se punia mentalmente.

Inu: claro que vou, mas se não tiver que usar vestido. – diz cruzando os braços para esconder suas bochechas vermelhas.

Kagome: que bom, então nesse caso temos que ir comprar nossos vestidos e seu traje.

Sango: kagome você arrisca demais, ira longe demais, sabe que não podemos sair e seria a oportunidade perfeita para alquem te atacar.

Kagome: por isso inu nos acompanhara sango não se preocupe todo ficara bem.

Sango: tudo bem então.

Kagome: que tal amanha, nós não teremos aula, dizemos que estamos doentes e nos vemos ao amanhecer.

Inu: por mim está tudo bem.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

já era noite e kagome tentava convencer inuyasha para leva-la ao bosque.

Kagome: só um minutinho.

Inuyasha: está bem, mas não se separe de mim, você se lembra o que aconteceu na ultima vez que nos fomos lá.

Kagome já estava na janela, quando inuyasha falou.

Inu: espere, suba nas minhas cotas para irmos mais rápido.

Kagome obedeceu botou seus braços no pescoço de inuyasha e pós sua pernas em volta de sua cintura.

Inu: pronta?

Kagome apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, com isso Inuyasha saiu do quarto dando um grande salto, kagome fechou os olhos e se segurou fortemente ao pescoço de inuyasha.

Inu: não tenha medo não te deixarei cair.

Kagome: esta bem. - ele é tão gracioso, kagome sabia que podia confiar nele sempre.

Ao chegar deixou kagome descer de suas cotas.

Kagome: obrigada por me trazer.

Inu: isso é só minha obrigação

Kagome: mesmo assim obrigado.

Kagome: inu você tem irmãos?

Inu: sim, mas tem tempo que não o vejo.

Kagome: está frio não é? – diz e sem querer colocou sua cabeça no ombro do inuyasha e ele a cobriu com seu casaco.

Os dois estavam corados.

Tudo era perfeito ate que começou a chover.

Inu: temos que ir.

Kagome: tudo bem.

Quando chegaram ao quarto, kagome foi direto ao seu quarto, esta se encontrava toda molhada por causa da chuva.

Inu: kagome vá se trocar senão você ira ficar doente, os humanos como você ficam doente facilmente.

Kagome: esta bem.

Inuyasha deixou o quarto, kagome se arrumou e se deitou na cama.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

no dia seguinte kagome já estava pronta para sair.

Kagome: inuyasha porque não se anima um pouco, não estamos mais naquele lugar horrível. – diz feliz por estar fora do internato.

Inuyasha no fundo estava feliz de ver kagome tão contente.

Neste momento sango esbarra contra um jovem.

Jovem: desculpe-me bela dama.

Sango: tudo bem, eu que tive a culpa.

Inu: MIRUKO?

Miroku: inuyasha é você? Que bom faz tempo que eu estou te procurando e estou feliz em te encontrar com criaturas tão lindas, olá me chamo Miroku e sou um monge, e diga-me algumas de vocês duas querem Ter um filho meu?

Quando disse isso Miroku passou a mão na bunda de kagome, ela gritou e antes de kagome dar um tapa nele inuyasha já havia lhe dado uma borrada.

Miroku: ITAI, ESSA DOEU...

Inu: é para doer mesmo, você mereceu.

Miroku: desculpe-me não sabia que esta senhorita era sua noiva, mas que bom prêmio que você conseguiu Heim.

Inuyasha e kagome coraram violentamente quando ouviram isso.

Inu: esta tonta não é minha noiva.

Kagome: está tonta como você fala se chama kagome.

Miroku: pelo que vejo você não se da bem com essa senhorita, então porque a acompanha.

Kagome: bem, é que... Ele esta me ajudando em um problema que eu tenho.

Miroku: na verdade, faz tempo que procuro meu amigo para tratar assuntos pendentes.

Sango: porque você não discuti com ele depois? Agora íamos comprar uns vestidos.

Miroku: como se chama belo anjo.

Sango: chamo-me sango.

Miroku: um belo nome para uma bela mulher. – falava enquanto preparava sua mão para apertá-la.

Sango estava corada, este havia sido um mento perfeito se não fosse a parte em que a mão de miruko acariciava sua bunda.

Sango deu um tapa tão forte que o lançou vários metros no ar.

Sango: com se atreve. – diz furiosa.

Miroku: valeu a pena. – diz caído no chão.

Depois desse acontecimento todos entraram em uma tenda. Kagome e sango entraram para provar uns vestidos e Miroku estava espiando-as, mas inuyasha o viu e olho-o com os olhos fulminantes dizendo mentalmente "se continuar olhando você morre", claro que Miroku preferiu viver e se sentou junto com inuyasha.

Miroku: inuyasha diga-me porque que você esta com a senhorita kagome, você nunca quis ajudar os humanos, porque essa repentina mudança de atitude?

Inu: não estou fazendo porque eu quero, é porque eu estou sendo obrigado.

Miroku: como assim obrigado?

Inu: kagome me salvou minha vida quando estava gravemente ferido e por isso devo a vida a ela, tem alquem que quer matá-la e eu prometi protege-la é por isso que estou aqui.- disse num tom serio.

Miruko: realmente você deve sua vida para ela, mas quem quer matá-la?

Inu: ela é uma princesa miruko e têm muitos inimigos que querem o trono que ela vai ocupar e por isso querem desaparecer com ela.

Uma princesa, ai que confusão eu me meti agora.

Inu: mais também kagome me agrada. – diz as ultimas baixinho para que ele não pudesse ouvir.

Miroku: inuyasha nada mais te agrada, com a obra da casualidade nasceu outro sentimento ai.

Inu: claro que não, como você pode falar que eu gosto daquela garota.

Miroku: eu só digo o que vejo.

Esse momento inuyasha escutou a vos de kagome.

Kagome: inu porque não prova uma roupa.

Kagome: que tal esse?

Inu: não gostei.

Kagome: e que tal este?

Inu: piorou.

Kagome: e este?

Inu: não.

Kagome: inuyasha decidisse logo.

Inu: está ai esta boa. – disse apontando para um vermelho.

Kagome: esta bem então vá prová-lo.

Inuyasha obedeceu e foi provar a roupa, quando ele sai kagome ficou de boca aberta.

Kagome: INUYASHA ESTE FICOU LINDO.

Sango: este esta bom, ficou super elegante.

Miroku: esta cor ficou boa em você

Inu: já que vocês dizem.

Kagome e sango compraram tudo o necessitavam e saíram da tenda.

Sango: creio que é hora de voltarmos para o internato.

Kagome: tem razão já esta quase na hora de jantar.

Inu: alquem disse jantar porque eu tenho fome.

Kagome: se você continuar a comendo assim você vai ficar igual um boi. (na fic q eu to traduzindo a autora botou vaca então eu botei boi, hihihihihihihihi)

Inu: não me importo eu tenho fome.

Sango: miruko onde você esta dormindo.

Miroku: no hotel do centro, por quê? Quer me fazer uma visita de noite?

Quando ele se deu conta já estava de novo no chão.

Sango: tonto.

Inu: nos vemos depois.

Kagome: ate logo.

Assim os 3 voltaram para o internato deixando miruko no chão.

No caminho começou a chover e eles se abrigaram em uma grande árvore.

Kagome começou a tossir e isso fez com que inuyasha e sango se procurassem.

Sango: kagome você se sente bem?

Inu: você esta pior do que normalmente.

Kagome: sim eu estou bem não preocupem comigo e inuyasha não se preocupe passarei a me cuidar melhor.

Tudo ao seu redor estava tranqüilo exceto a chuva, quando os ouvidos de inuyasha captaram algo.

Inuyasha: corra. – diz empurrando kagome ao chão.

Kagome abriu os olhos e viu uma flecha grudada na árvore, justo no lugar onde ela estava.

De lá saiu um homem de armadura que foi direto à kagome, mas inuyasha entrou na frente.

Homem: você acha que pode me deter? – diz confiante.

Inu: com certeza.

Inuyasha tirou sua espada que era parecida ao do homem, este se lançou contra inuyasha. Kagome via aquela cena com preocupação junto com sango. A briga não era fácil, pois os dois eram bons com a espada. De repente alquem pega kagome de costa e sango cai inconsciente no chão.

Kagome: INUYASHA. – gritava tentando se livrar das garras do mostro.

Inu: KAGOME. – gritou, mas neste momento foi ferido por estar distraído.

Homem: sua briga é aqui.

Inu: cala a boca não quero perder meu tempo com você.

Inuyasha tentava desesperadamente ganhar a luta para ir ajudar kagome.

O mostro jogou kagome no chão e começou a enforcá-la.

Mostro: que pena princesa que você não sobrevivera você é tão linda.

Inu: cala a boca não te suporto mais.

A briga de inuyasha parecia eterna.

O mostro apertou o pescoço de kagome ainda mais, ela não podia respirar voltou a ver inuyasha.

Kagome: inu... – diz silenciosamente e começou a fechar seus olhos.

"Kagome resista" pensou inuyasha.

Inu: não posso perder mais tempo com você.

Homem: não se preocupe sua amiga já esta morta.

Inu: calado, eu acabarei com você agora. – diz dando um golpe final que pelo visto era muito poderoso e com isso o homem morreu.

Inuyasha se aproximou de kagome e como o mostro estava distraído inuyasha deu somente um golpe destruiu-o e pegou kagome em seus braços.

Inu: kagome, kagome fala comigo.

Viu-a abrir os olhos.

Kagome? Inu... Você esta bem? Estava preocupada com você.

Inu: você... Preocupada comigo? Mais era você que estava em perigo.

Kagome: desculpe-me não queria te preocupar.

Inu: não estava preocupado, eu só queria cumprir minha promessa.

Kagome: então tome cuidado no quero que aconteça nada com você.

"Por acaso eu te importo kagome?" pensou inuyasha pegando-a em seus braços e sango em um dos seus ombros.

Inuyasha deixou sango no seu quarto quando eles chegaram ela já estava acordada, depois inuyasha entrou no quarto de kagome, andou ate sua cama e botou seu pequeno corpo nesta. Antes de ir voltou a vê-la.

Kagome sinto algo por você que nunca havia sentido antes, e me pergunto _o que será?_ Com esse pensamento inuyasha fechou a porta.

N.A.

Bem, gente eu sei que eu demorei, mas minha amiga é muito enrolada e não postou o capitulo e eu tive q fazer isso, mais ta, queria agradecer as pessoas que deixaram reviews e também quero agradecer para as pessoas que estão acompanhando a fic. Deixem reviews, muitas reviews, ta bom galera?

Kisus e ja ne.


End file.
